battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiendal in a Tree
"Fiendal in a Tree" is a Season 4 thread which occurs right before "Haddock's Speech" on February 21, 2015. It might not be finished. Summary Full Text Part 1 Kira Mӕr: 'Kira and Svied were on their way to the square for the king's speech. *stuck in a tree meme* '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"excuse me!" fiendal cries out upon seeing them "my hook is currently embedded in this tree!" he tries to yank it out and fails "i need help" he says to them, letting his body go limp against the tree. '''Svie∂ Jóra Mӕr:' '"How? in the name of Thor.." Svie∂ looked up where the voice was coming from. Kira Mӕr: '''"How did that happen?"Kira smiled curiously. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''fiendal laughed nervously and said “long story short, i slipped” he was slightly sweating. “yeah, i seem to be a good person for getting into oddities such as this” '''Svie∂ Jóra Mӕr: ''"Oh Fiendal," Svied laughed, "Always getting into a mess. " "How often has this happened?" kira asked. "At least twice…" "So..how do we get you out?" 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"I" he paused thinking, "don’t know" he says nervously. "please help." 'Kira Mӕr: '"Sure…" Kira smiled. "hmm… now how to go about this..?" the redhead questioned. Before her sister could respond, she found some rope resting on the side of a tree. "How’s this.. i could climb up and.." "Kira.." Svied interjected, her worry showing on this plan, "Be Careful." 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"kira" he says "i would highly suggest you listen to your sister, ive had too many scars and scratches from trees" he jokes 'Kira Mӕr: '"Yeah, but you couldn’t jump out one handed, could you?" Kira half joked. This Fiendal was one interesting character. 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"well, i could" he said, sounding considerate "but it would really piss the wrong person off" he joked and smiled down at them. 'Kira Mӕr: '"Well, that settles it." Kira decided, " i doubt me or my sister would Want to keep you up in the tree." 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"hopefully" he said with a small giggle "well the moment has passed" he gestured to all of himself "help please" 'Kira Mӕr: '"Okay, that’s it, I’m climbing up there," Kira said determined. "Svieð I need you to hold the rope really strong after I get it over a branch so I can climb up," "Okay.." Svied hesitated. " are you sure you can do this?" "Svied, you know me.. I don’t scare easy" Kira secured the rope around a strong branch, tied the rope securely around her waist. "Who taught you this?" "Cairbre," Kira responded casually, leaving her sister to stare in wonder. Kira began her ascent. 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"be careful" he said watching kira’s progress. "hey that caibre must’ve been good!" he said. 'Kira Mӕr: '"Oh believe me, he was pretty amazing," she climbed as if she had done it all her life. 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"Well trainers are always good" he said as she got closer to him "It's difficult without them" he joked. 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"Hello there, Warren," Fiendal calls from high up on a tree, "Hey Warren, do you think that it will hurt if I jump?" he looks down at Warren "ignore that, please help" he says. Part 2 'Warren: '"Oh," Warren says, peering up into the branches of the tree. "How long have you- never mind." Her eyes flick momentarily to the tree but she immediately dismisses the notion of climbing it. He’s far too high up anyway. She turns her attention back to Fiendal. "Is there a dragon I can get for you? I don’t think me climbing up there will help either of us much." 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"well i have no dragon if thats what youre asking" he says and looks more and more scared of falling as he hears the branches giving way "hey do you know someone who does have a dragon?" he asks quickly "or maybe another idea?" 'Warren: '"I have several friends with dragons, yes, but getting them would involve leaving you and that’s not really an option." She surveyed the tree, biting her lip. "Is there anything around or below you that you could grab onto?" 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"i have an idea, but it might hurt" he says "hey warren do you think you could carry my weight?" he says almost out of the blue. 'Warren: '"I’m really a lot smaller than I look," Warren admits. "It depends on how big you are, and I can’t really tell from down here…. I’ll try my best. What’s your plan?" 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"im going to jump down, and try to slow myself down by using my hook in the tree" he calls down to her "are you ready?" Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless Category:Kira Mær Category:Svie∂ Jóra Mær